


Romance for the Non Romantic

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Sansa loves him for it, F/M, Honestly he is, Sandor is trying, Valentine's Day Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 13:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17788337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: He would often scoff and scorn at Holidays, he hated the feeling that he was obligated to do something for someone else according to someone else idea of what the correct thing was.His friends accepted him as he was, demons and all.But then, Sansa Stark had entered his life.





	Romance for the Non Romantic

Sandor was not a romantic man.

It really wasn't in his nature, he knew that. And he knew that Sansa knew that. But he still couldn't help but to feel that he should do something special for her on Valentine's Day. Looking back in his life wasn't pleasant, he really never did had a good example on love. His parents died when he was young as had his sister, the monster that call himself his brother would never be considered good by any sort of standards.

He would often scoff and scorn at Holidays, he hated the feeling that he was obligated to do something for someone else according to someone else idea of what the correct thing was.

His friends accepted him as he was, demons and all.

But then, Sansa Stark had entered his life. And had thrown every carefully planned thing out the window. She was bright and happy, and so full of life and love. Oh he knew that she had suffered, he had never felt such rage as when she had finally opened up and spoke in quiet tones about Joffrey.

She who would often just make him cookies just because. She who would just send him a message during the day to let him know that she was thinking of him. She who had seen his dog and loved it. She who had won his friends undying loyalty just by simply being.

He loved her. There was no other way around it. And he wanted, for the first time in his life, do something special for her and her alone.

So he did.

He planned everything down to the last detail. It was too late to make reservations at a good restaurant, but he was a decent cook and he could follow a recipe, so he selected three items and called it a day.

It would be a cold day, so dinning in his outdoor patio would be a no go, so he swallowed his pride and bought some fairy lights and went and put them all over his dinning room table. 

He got roses, cursing how expensive they were but he did. He also got chocolates, fancy ones that had him scowling at the poor shopkeep as she was trying to gauge what kind to sell him.

He also got wine and champagne, he trusted the man who help him there, because to him, all wine tasted the same. It was wine, it did what it had to. But he knew that Sansa would like a nice wine and maybe a glass of champagne, so he got both. Better err on the side of caution.

Once he had everything planned and ready, he sent Sansa a text, asking her to meet him for dinner at his house. And after she had replied that she would, he set off to start dinner and set a nice table.

By the time Sansa was set to arrive, he had everything ready, now it was simply keeping the food warm and the wine cold.

The knock on his door threw him for a loop for one dreadful second. But he gathered his wits and went to open. There, with a smile on her face and his favorite six pack of beer stood Sansa. He invited her in and took the six pack from her, touched that she would get his beer for him without any prompting.

He told her to wash her hands and and while she was gone, he lit two candles in the table alongside the fairy lights and turn the rest of the lights off. When Sansa came back, he noticed that she was surprised. He supposed it was to be expected, he had never done anything like that for anyone, but was glad that she seemed happy.

"Sit down Little Bird, I'll get our dinner."

"Thank you Sandor."

They ate their dinner and spoke quietly about their week. And Sandor could feel the tension he didn't know he was carrying leaving him. Sansa seemed happy with her food, even going so far as to compliment him on it. He appreciate it, he really wanted to make the day special for her, but was afraid to mess it up.

Finally, he spoke, "I know it wasn't much Little Bird, but, I - well, wanted to do something for you today. You know I'm not the best at anything romance."

Sansa smiled gently at him, "Sandor, this is romance for the non romantic and I love every second of it. Thank you. It's very special to me that you want to make something like this for me."

He was glad the lights didn't show that blasted heat that he felt in his good cheek, "Ah. Thank you Little Bird. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day Sandor."


End file.
